


Hotel

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attraction, Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Hotels, Sharing a Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5344772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharing a room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hotel

Natasha is on a business trip to the Carrebien islands.  
She was supposed to have a room but all rooms are full.  
So she has to share a room with a man.  
When she enters the room, she sees the man in his towel.  
He is gorgeous.   
Well built body, blonde hair and blue-gray eyes.  
The man looks up.  
He introduces himself as Clint Barton.  
Natasha does the same.  
This wont be so bad.  
Their attraction is in an instant.  
The tension rising.  
They passionately make love.  
Natasha has the best sex of her life.  
As she falls asleep that night, her dreams are filled with the images of the man on her side.  
She has no nightmares that night.  
She feels safe.


End file.
